


Into The Twilight

by ghirahimuwu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, TWILIS. JUST. TWILIS., Twili culture explanation, Twili gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghirahimuwu/pseuds/ghirahimuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly does life remove what one has so dully earned. Such is the case of the Twilight Princess, who wished to part from him after ridding both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm from the Usurper King.<br/>Expectedly, such a notion is not welcomed with open arms by the young hero.<br/><em> So he goes after her. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> / I made this for a friend on Quotev, but I can't find him here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! /

The Queen of the Twilis was leaving. A single teardrop dwelled in her eyes like fiery pits, and she sent it flying towards the mirror.   
He couldn’t let her part just like that! They had grown so close… her departure was unthinkable. The woman moved closer to the mirror, to go through it and break it, so he leapt after her.  
She kept moving steadily, determinate to go to the Twilight Realm and seal it away from the Light Realm, the land of Hyrule; unaware of him following her steps.

They both passed through the surface of the mirror like white shadows in an eclipsed night.   
And the mirror exploded, sending thousands of shards through the air, ripping it like a blade rips the flesh of a foe.  
On one side, the first side, there was light. On the other side, the conclusion of the journey, shadows reigned.

“What is this…?” he mouthed, dumbfounded at the extension of her realm.  
Before him, endless plains of blue and purple contrasted with an ever-twilit sky that wrapped it all in darkness. The shadows were simply darker hues of the dimness, being there just about enough light for people to see, and no light for the shapes to block. Patches of darkness ascended towards the sky in a strange upward dance.  
Everything seemed unnaturally pale, as if color-reversed, and it made the intruder feel dizzy and nauseated.  
The Queen’s face was contorted in anger. “What have you done!?” she yelled at the green-clad hero, whose gaze was now fairly reminiscent of a sheep’s.   
“I… I wanted to…”  
“Idiotic human! You ruined it all! Of course it couldn’t last long.”   
“But, Midna, I…”   
“Shut it! Now, how do we send you back, hmm? The mirror is BROKEN!” There were no remnants of the sarcasm and snark she used to display when addressing Link –which he found almost endearing. Now Midna, the Queen of Twilight Realm, was only an enraged woman, and that was FAR from adorable. It was terrifying.  
“S-sorry…” he stammered, suddenly taking a great interest in his feet. He also noticed that, in spite of her anger, Midna was quite charmed by his decision.  
“You will stay here and learn to live by the Way of the Twilis. It will change you in due time.” She declared and ran to salute her people and receive an enormous wave of applause. 

-•-

The first two days Link stayed with Midna at her palace, he discovered that one of her chancellors, a thin Twili woman with strange hair and meek eyes, seemed to be specially shocked by the news of Zant’s death. More so, she rued over him and asked the hero of Hyrule to accompany her to the place where they cried for their dead ones.  
“W-why m-me?” he asked, suddenly shy.  
“Midna asked me to teach you our customs… I think it would be an interesting experience.” She said while wiping a tear from her golden eyes with a white-and-purple embroidered handkerchief. “I’m Eclypsa.”   
He stretched his hand. “Link.”   
The Twili chuckled. “No, we nod our heads and signal our heart with open palms. It’s a display of respect and honesty. Like this.” She explained and then sampled.  
Walking to the Shrine of Night (so was the graveyard’s chapel called), Eclypsa taught Link on the custom of her race, and how he had to proceed in order to avoid offending others. From what he understood, Twilis were a dark and secretive race that kept opinions a secret. He began to understand why Zant felt so trapped there: he had things to say, and the society didn’t allow him the word. However, he still didn’t feel that his acts were excused.  
Long and grim was Eclypsa’s lament. She intoned a song in Twili (a language Link was to learn soon) that, according to her, gave name to Zant’s deeds, both good and bad, so his soul would pass to Night (torture), Light (reincarnation) or simply Twilight (oblivion). Her singing, she said, allowed his soul to be judged correctly.  
He caught loose words. Some of them were “usurp” (which he understood because everyone now referred to Zant as ‘usurper’), “Light”, “dear friend” and “peace”. The way it sounded, Zant would probably be falling into oblivion by now, if not into torture.

-•-

“I’m most honoured by your stay here, Link.”  
That was how Midna inaugurated the celebration she threw for Link’s naming, the tenth day since his arrival. The date was fixed so Link’s knowledge of the language would already be vast.  
When her anger was over, she’d begun to tell him how much she appreciated him being there. They grew closer indeed, in a way Link had never felt with a girl.  
He’d also grown tired of being homesick and decided to change his mentality: Twilight was his new home, and he would live there as one of the Twilis. Obviously, not all of the natives accepted him as part of their community, but he wasn’t completely shunned. Most of them, such as Eclypsa, Midna and the servants, talked about him as a gift and a cultural exchange with Light Realm. That enabled his Naming.  
“Thank you, my Queen.” He bowed his head and knelt to the floor respectfully.  
The crowd cheered and shouted his name ecstatically. Everybody was supposed to attend to Link’s Naming Celebration.   
“I hereby name you Minister for Foreign Affairs involving the Land of Hyrule, also known as Light Realm. You are allowed to stand on your feet, Link.” Once he had done so, she rose from her throne and spread her arms. “He will be known as one of my Seven Chancellors from now on. The usurper’s absence has left a spot vacant, and Link has taken it. Any objections?” She asked with witty eyes and the crowd fell silent. “Good.”

-

He wondered whether the ruler of Twilight Realm was making a wise decision in granting him a chancellor station. He was a foreigner. He didn’t belong there with them, at least not fully. Albeit his skin was now paler and his eyes resembled Midna’s now, he was still a Hylian, and there was nothing neither him nor the alienating atmosphere of those lands could do to change that fact. Link was doomed to be the odd one out until the end of the Times.   
Those ill thoughts embittered the Minister’s mind as he trudged the way to his private room. He wished that there was a way to revert the situation he was living. The whole thing was antic, weird, complete nonsense. The only good thing was that his stuttering had all but disappeared.   
Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed Midna’s insinuations towards him.  
“You’d better help me rule this place, Link. It’s driving me crazy.” She said at the end of the ceremony. He could tell by the Queen’s tone of voice that she was referring to something else.  
“Yes, my Queen. As your Minister and Chancellor, I’m at your complete disposition.”  
And her expression became devoid of happiness or joke and it grew grim and sullen.   
“Have you ever thought of being a King?”  
“I would never take on your rightful throne, as it belongs to you and only you.” He hurried to reply.  
“I don’t mean that.”   
Link took the hardest of gulps. “Then…”  
Eclypsa was just in time to interrupt. She congratulated the brand-new chancellor on his Naming and bowed her head at Midna, then left obediently when she was told to.  
“We’ll discuss this later. See you soon.” Said the Queen and dedicated Link one of her signature snickers.

-•-

He was unable to deny what dwelled on his chest. Alternatively, he couldn’t admit it either. Those two actions would trigger a foul situation neither him nor Midna wanted to push.   
He thought of her words for a while: was she really offering him to rule at her side, or was it simply one of Midna’s practical jokes? Nothing in Twilight Realm made sense to Link.  
The clothing itched him, and the new color of his eyes was nothing like his old blue. His white-and-dark skin was dun compared to what his color used to be. His ears were lamely stretched.   
He lowered his eyes to his hands. They were now black.  
‘What am I turning into?” He whispered to himself and pressed his hands against his face, trying to erase the anger and pain he felt deep inside. ‘Why did I decide to follow?! Why did I have to be so stupid…’  
He missed Epona, ilia and the Ordon kids, Renado and the rest of his villagers… He missed the light of day and his friends there, but there was nothing he could do now.

 

He was a Twili. Forever.


End file.
